


Hera Glenanne

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fiona Glenanne - Freeform, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Mike an impromptu Greek mythology lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hera Glenanne

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt: Burn Notice, Fi-centric, "She keeps telling me to call her Hera." "...Sam, do you know what that means?"

Michael was sitting on his weight bench in his loft, lifting weights, when Sam came in. He had a six pack of beer in his hand.

“Hey, Mikey. I hope you don’t mind me putting this in your fridge.”

Michael put down his weights. “Sam, while you’re here, can I talk to you about something?”

Sam put the beer in the fridge and closed it. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Usually I’m hesitant to talk about my relationship issues with anyone but I figured if there’s anyone with any insight about relationship issues, it would be you. Last night Fiona and I were in bed.”

“Together?”

“Yeah, Sam, together. “

“Are you going to talk about you two doing the nasty in explicit detail? I’d like to eat a medianoche later this afternoon without losing my lunch.”

“No, Sam, I promise I won’t be explicit. Anyway, she started stroking my chest with her index finger.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“That’s not my problem. My problem is while she was stroking my chest she kept whispering in my ear ‘Call me Hera.’ I don’t know if she was  
doing this to make me blush and get angry at the same time but it worked. I had to hop out of bed and take a walk around the neighborhood for a few minutes after that.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“She’s been doing it all week. We’ll meet up somewhere and she’ll do it to me to make me mad. She keeps telling me to call her ‘Hera.’ Sam, do you know what that means?”

“Geez, Mikey, first you don’t know how to speak Spanish in Miami and now you don’t know anything about Greek mythology? Can’t you sneak into a library and spend some time in the reference book section?”

“They have cameras in libraries, Sam. I don’t want a librarian tripping a silent alarm, getting me arrested while I read Encyclopedia Britannica.”  
Sam took a deep breath. “Well, if she says she wants to be Hera it could mean many things. Do you want the good news first or the bad?”

“The bad news, Sam. It’s easier to digest than the good news.”

“Hera was the Greek goddess of the home. If women needed any help with their marriages, their children or themselves, they would pray to Hera to make things better. Of course there’s no proof that praying to Hera made things better, but that’s what the Greeks did back in those days.”

“You’re saying Fiona wants to get married to me and have kids?”

“Maybe, Mike, although I think you’re better off asking her than assuming she wants those things. I mean, Hera was a lousy mother and a horrible stepmother. She threw one of her kids off of Mount Olympus to the sea just because he was ugly.”

Michael cringed.

“The good news is Hera was a revenge-seeking goddess. She showed hardly any mercy to anyone who opposed her.”

“ _That_ sounds more like Fi than your first definition of Hera.”

“No matter how many people Zeus had sex with, it seems like she’d always stay by his side instead of leaving to preserve their marriage. Kinda like no matter how far you’d go to get your burn notice lifted, Fi is always by your side no matter what. She loves you, Mikey.”

“Wait…Sam? Who was this Zeus character again?”

“Zeus was the king of the gods. A big ladies man.”

“Kinda like you, Sam.”

“Michael, are you suggesting…”

“No. Fiona would’ve already had you killed if you were in a myth.”

“Point taken.”


End file.
